As best as can be determined, no other mechanism exists that is designed to perform precisely as the Banko Manufacturing International operator actuated electromechanical drag mat lift assembly. While many other lawn care maintenance products are available, none employ the concept of incorporating multiple features into a consolidated system. In addition, an electric movement of the structure can be changed from an electric to hydraulic or mechanical system should the user so wish. The Banko Manufacturing International operator actuated electro-mechanical drag mat assembly is designed for use primarily in the lawn care maintenance industry, more specifically, the golf course sector. Though the most common type of equipment to which the assembly will be attached is anticipated to be commercial grade turf mowers, the design will allow the user, with modifications, to equip other mechanical devices, such as lawn type tractors, with the Banko Manufacturing International mat. The design of the hitch mount will vary to accommodate several manufacturers' equipment so that a range of mounting options is possible.
Past designs have failed to incorporate a significant degree of automation, a valuable feature in a labor-intensive industry where time and facility of use are important factors. A more automated system allows the operator the freedom to concentrate on other aspects of the task at hand without having to depart the comfort and relative safety of his seat in order to raise the lift and its attached implement. A manual system, using a design similar to that of the Banko Manufacturing International operator actuated model, is an anticipated option.
Another advantage of the Banko Manufacturing International design over other related manufacturer's systems is the effectiveness of the performance of the combined lift and drag mat accessory under adverse conditions. After field-testing on golf ranges, the Banko Manufacturing International device has been found to dramatically improve newly mowed range turf appearance and condition when compared to those adjacent areas not employing the device. Problems observed using other manufacturer's attachments, specifically the drag mat, demonstrated a pronounced ineffectiveness when used on damp or water-saturated turf. The Banko Manufacturing International drag mat, used in conjunction with the lift assembly, performs well under most conditions due to the unique combination of the drag materials used, which greatly reduces the turf build-up and piling observed in previous designs. In addition, the overall dimension of the design is shorter, allowing a tighter turning radius of the equipment without compromising the performance of the drag mat. Overall, the Banko Manufacturing International device is designed to be a self-contained unit requiring minimal effort to attach, use and store.